Various related technologies for monitoring and controlling disclosure of personal information and attribute information have been known.
For example, in patent literature (PTL) 1, a personal information management server has been disclosed. The personal information management server disclosed in PTL 1 includes a personal information accumulation unit, a disclosure policy accumulation unit and a personal information disclosure control unit.
The personal information accumulation unit accumulates pieces of personal information.
The disclosure policy accumulation unit accumulates personal information disclosure policies in each of which disclosure conditions for use in determination of a disclosure propriety regarding the personal information are prescribed.
The personal information disclosure control unit receives a request for disclosure of a piece of personal information regarding one of predetermined users (subjects possessing respective pieces of personal information accumulated in the personal information accumulation unit) from a disclosure requester's terminal. When having received the request for disclosure thereof, subsequently, the personal information disclosure control unit retrieves a personal information disclosure policy corresponding to the predetermined user from the disclosure policy accumulation unit. Subsequently, the personal information disclosure control unit determines a disclosure propriety regarding a piece of personal information corresponding to the request for disclosure on the basis of the retrieved personal information disclosure policy. In the case where the determination regarding the disclosure propriety results in that the disclosure is approved, subsequently, the personal information disclosure control unit transmits the piece of personal information regarding the predetermined user, which is accumulated in the personal information accumulation unit, to the disclosure requester's terminal. In contrast, in the case where the determination regarding the disclosure propriety results in that the disclosure is disapproved, the personal information disclosure control unit transmits a disclosure disapproval notification to the disclosure requester's terminal.
[Patent Literature]
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-031578